Mike Chang
Mike Chang is a member of the Glee club. Biography Season One Nothing is really known about Mike Chang. Although he is a member of the school football team, Mike does not appear until Preggers, in which Kurt Hummel joins the football team. Kurt, who for years has been a target of bullying by the football team, shocks them when he reveals himself to be an excellent place kicker, thanks to his years of dance training. The coach decides to use Kurt's unusual training for the rest of the team, and has Kurt teach them the dance moves for "Single Ladies (Put A Ring On It)." Much toeveryone's surprise, the dance training works spectacularly allowing them not only to become more fluid in their movements, but also allowing them to shock the rival school by performing the number on the field. After the football game, Mike finds that he enjoyed dancing and performing and he along with Noah Puckerman and Matt Rutherford decides to join the group, despite it being social suicide. It is later revealed in Vitamin D and Throwdown that Mike is a spectacular dancer in his own right, able to perform complicated lock-breakdown dance steps. In Vitamin D, Mike performs background vocals and stellar dance moves in "It's My Life/Confessions Part II". In Throwdown, when Sue steps up as co-director of New Directions, she recruits Mike (whom she calls 'Other Asian') and the other minority students into an "elite glee club". Mike performs background vocals in "Ride Wit Me and "Keep Holding On", and dances in "Hate On Me". However, Mike, Puck, Matt and Finn Hudson are later forced to choose between football and Glee by Coach Tanaka in Mash-Up. Much to the Glee Group's surprise, Matt, Mike and Puck decide to rejoin Glee and forego their spots on the football team. Thankfully, Coach Tanaka reconsiders the separation, and allows the boys to return. In Ballad, Mike teams up with Tina Cohen-Chang, who using Sue Sylvester old nickname for him, calls him "Other Asian". Mike looks somewhat taken aback by the title. At the end of the episode, he sings "Lean On Me" with the rest of the club for Finn and Quinn. In Mattress, Mike performs a series of dance-like acrobatics on over-stuffed mattresses when the Club is hired to do a mattress commercial. The commercial however takes away the group's amateur standing, and requires Will to stand down as director in order to all them to compete in sectionals. When the group at last reaches Sectionals, they are horrified to realized that Sue has given the opposing schools their set-list. Mike is seen buying popcorn before the performance, and silently admonishing Jacob Ben Israel for dancing to the Jane Addams Academy girls' rendition of "Proud Mary". With Finn taking over command of the Glee Club in Will's absence, Finn has Mike, Brittany, Santana and Matt come up with an impromptu dance routine, as they are considered the four best dancers in the group. He performs background vocals in "You Can't Always Get What You Want" and "My Life Would Suck Without You". In "Hell-O", Mike is seen in several glee club rehearsals. He dances with Rachel in "Gives You Hell" and sings background vocals in "Hello Goodbye". Later, in "Power Of Madonna", Mike watches "Express Yourself" with the rest of the male members, all of which except for Kurt looking bored. He later sings background vocals in "What It Feels Like For a Girl" (rather enthusiastically) and "Like a Prayer". In "Home", Mike and the glee club go to a roller rink because the auditorium is unavailable. He joins Mercedes in singing "Beautiful", and sings background vocals in "Home". In "Dream On", Mike performs background vocals and dances in Artie's dreamsequence of "Safety Dance". It is in this episode that he finally gets recognized. Artie and Tina were about to perform a tap dance routine together, but Artie persuades Tina to choose another male member of the Glee Club to do his part. Tina chooses Mike Chang, who dance together to "Dream A Little Dream", while Artie sings the lead. Later on, Mike enthusiastically watches the rendition of "Bad Romance" done by the New Directions girls and Kurt. He then sings background in "Shout It Out Loud" and "Beth", and defends Kurt with the rest of New Directions from Azimio and Karofsky. After finding out the Sue Sylvester is going to be a judge for Regionals in "Journey", the Glee Club fears that they may end up getting last place. At Regionals, Mike performs with New Directions in "Faithfully", "Anyway You Want It/Lovin' Touchin' Squeezin'", and "Don't Stop Believin'". After rushing to the hospital with Quinn as she goes into labor, the Glee Clubbers return to the competition only to find that they've been given last place, and that the club is disbanded. The devastated and despondent group performs "To Sir, With Love" to thank Mr. Schuester, before which Mike states that he was afraid to dance outside of his room. After it is revealed that Glee has one more year, New Directions is ecstatic, and listens to Mr. Schue and Puck perform "Over The Rainbow". Season Two It is revealed in "Audition" that over the summer holiday, Mike and Tina began working as a counselor in "Asian Camp" in which they attempted to teach music and arts to technologically obsessed children. He and Tina found themselves growing more attracted to one another. For Tina, the leading factor for the initial attraction were Mike's abs, which he would often show-off while dance. As a result of the mutual attraction, Tina broke off her previous relationship with Artie, who she called a "bad boyfriend", and began one with Mike. The pair of them initially denied the relationship when interviewed by gossip blogger Jacob Ben Israel, but claps hands confirming the relationship, while Jacob was still video taping. Later on, he and Tina go to Mr. Schuester after finding out through their friends in the Asian community, that Rachel had sent a possible Glee club recruit Sunshine Corazon to a crackhouse. The three of them furiously interrogate her, confirming that she had sent the girl to the crackhouse solely to make certain that the girl would not join Glee and take solos from her. Personality and Skills Due to having little screen time, Mike's core personality is still more or less unknown. However, despite being a member of the football team, Mike appears to be much less cruel and aggressive than the rest of his teammates, having not shown to bully anyone on camera. After joining the Glee Club, Mike seems to bond quickly with the rest of the group, often praising fellow members, even those less popular than he is. He is shown to be good-natured, always smiling at rehearsals and visibly enjoying performances by other members. Mike also seems to favor Glee over Football, as when the coach orders the players to choose between them, he chooses Glee. "]]Aside from being a somewhat talented football player, Mike loves to dance, his style being pop-and-lock. While his capacity in singing has yet to be explored, he more than makes up for it in his spectacular dancing performances. His skill is so good, he is asked to choreograph the final number in Sectionals along with Matt, Santana, and Brittany. It is revealed in Journey that prior to joining Glee, Mike never allowed himself to dance outside of his bedroom for fear of being made fun of. This can reveal that he just wanted to fit in. Relationships Tina Cohen-Chang Main article: Tina-Mike Relationship '' In Season 2, Tina breaks up with Artie and starts to go out with Mike Chang. They developed feelings for one another over the summer, when they were both counselors at Asian Camp in charge of teaching tech-savvy Asian kids about the arts.They started to make out. Tina in particular became enamored by Mike's amazing body and abs during his dance routines. After shurgging off Jacob Ben Isreal's notions about their romantic relationship as "racist", they are seen holding hands. Quotes Category:New Directions members Category:Characters Category:William McKinley High Football Team members Category:William McKinley High School Students Category:Asian American Characters Category:Supporting characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Images of Mike Chang Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Dancers Category:In Glee Club Category:Glee Category:Glist Category:Audition